


Bloodbending

by Kris10T



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris10T/pseuds/Kris10T
Summary: For being nude in the coldest place on earth, Katara had never felt so warm.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 63





	Bloodbending

For being nude in the coldest place on earth, Katara had never felt so warm. 

Everything about him was warm. His hands, his hair, his nether regions.

She was never a stranger to the frigid cold. The cold had always encompassed her entire being. In her home land, her bending, and sometimes in her heart when the loneliness and grief would take over.

This was not just warmth, not just cold. It was a blend. Together when they joined as one they melted. The perfect balance. 

Never had Katara bended a fluid SO WARM! She was used to bending the icy tundras, the cool and frigid sea. When she had first met Zuko she thought he must be cold blooded due to him being Fire Nation. After using her "forbidden" power she's positive he’s anything but. 

Feeling the blood flow down to his aching member made Katara feel both powerful and submissive all at the same time. Powerful in the sense that she was able to control his arousal at will, but submissive in the sense that she wanted him to use the power she gave him to pound her into completion.

When he finished, the refractory period was practically nonexistent. About 30 seconds of respite was all she gave him.

He doesn't seem to mind. Zuko has always risen to a challenge, endurance was no problem for him.

A power Katara once characterized as "evil" has now brought her and her lover an indescribable amount of pleasure.

Every full moon was an insatiable treat.

I guess Hanna's lesson wasn't completely terrible, she thinks slyly as she bends up another round.


End file.
